A Question
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Nico has been under Will's constant supervision for a couple of days now. What happens when Will doesn't show up on time one day? Fluffy cuteness! Slash. Nico x Will!


Guys! Good news! Because of BoO I officially ship Will and Nico! In memorial to this moment here is a little one shot. :)

I own nothing

Pairings: Nico and Will

xXxXx

Nico di Angelo was dark. He liked to broad and he enjoyed being alone even though deep down in his soul he just wanted to be accepted. He liked to talk to animals because they wouldn't judge him. He was also gay.

So after the war ended and Nico found himself on bedrest with a smoking hot doctor at his side for a continuous three days he found it hard to leave.

Will Solace was amazing. He was a highly trained doctor and he still managed to find time to train and keep his body in shape. And that whistling thing he did to keep everyone calm and in order was simply amazing.

Did he mention Will was amazing yet?

"I brought you lunch," Will said as he walked towards the little hospital bed Nico was sleeping on in the meantime.

Nico perked up when Will put a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on Nico's lap. The sandwich was cut into cute little triangles. On the side was a cut up apple. Will placed a glass of water on Nico's side table.

"Are you done yet?" Nico asked.

"I'm taking a small break right now."

Nico motioned for Will to sit. The son of Apollo sat on the edge of Nico's bed and stretched a bit. He then stole a triangle off of Nico's plate and popped it in his mouth.

Nico scowled, "hey, that was mine."

Will chuckled, "I'll make it up to you."

Nico bit his lip at that. "You always say that and yet you never do anything."

"How about dinner?"

Nico froze for a moment unsure of what just happened. "What?" He asked unsure.

"I asked you if you would like to go out to dinner with me."

Nico just stared at the boy as if he grew a second and third head.

Will looked away awkwardly, "I mean if you don't want to. I-I just thought… I mean it's stupid. I'm sorry." he looked up at Nico with an obviously fake smile, "I-I just remembered. I have to check on something."

Nico watched shocked as the son of Apollo ran off. He numbly sat back and smiled a bit to himself. Will Solace. He would have never had thought.

Slowly he lifted an apple slice to his lips and bit it in half, chewing slowly. How could he have not noticed. Now that he thought of it Will did spend an awful lot of time with Nico and did insist on Nico spending his recovery time in the infirmary instead if his cabin. He also hand made all of Nico's favorite food for the boy.

When Nico finished his meal he laid back down for some rest.

When he woke up again a daughter of Apollo was standing over him. She was tidying up his desk and placed a cheese and ham sandwich on it along with a glass of water.

"Where's Will?" Nico asked.

The girl looked up, "oh, I don't know. He usually wakes you up and brings you food but when I came in for my shift your place was undone."

Nico frowned at that. He said up and took off his shirt so she could check his breath and re bandaged his wounds. He felt awkward letting someone other than Will do this and couldn't help but want the boy back. As soon as he saw the son of Apollo, consequences be damned, he would follow him and force him to talk to him.

He didn't have to wait long. As soon as his first bandage was off Will entered the tent. He looked at Nico with a determined look but faltered when he saw his sister touching Nico's bare chest.

Nico watched the boy run out of the tent. He quickly pulled away from the girl and wiped the cream on his chest away. He pulled on his shirt and raced after Will. He didn't get far before collapsing. He was really out of shape right now and the wound on his chest wasn't helping.

"Will! Wait!" Nico called out.

Will stopped running and turned around. He angrily glared at Nico and stormed over.

Nico will deny it later but he definitely flinched.

"What are you doing out of bed?" the son of Apollo demanded as he knelt down and helped Nico up.

Nico just smiled and started laughing at the boy. He took a step forward until they were chest to chest. He breathed in the other boys warm scent.

"What's so funny?" Will demand.

"You," Nico answered.

"Let's get you back to bed. I might have to keep you under bedrest for another day because of this."

Nico just smiled at that. "You're really cute when you're all worried."

Will just stared at him shocked and confused, "what?"

Nico leaned forward and pecked Will on the lips. He then turned back to the infirmary and said, "and yes, for your question yesterday. You left before I could answer."

Nico made sure to sway his hips just a little as he slowly made his way back to his assigned bed leaving Will frozen and shocked.

Once the boy recovered enough Will shouted, "wait!" and chased after the boy.

The campers shared a special smiled at the duo.

"You owe me twenty bucks," Travis whispered to his brother.

"I knew it!"

"What the hell?"

xXxXx

I am officially a Nico and Will shipper. That pairing is amazing!

Review pwease!

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
